pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nidoran♂
| textcolor=black| name='Nidoran♂'| jname=(ニドラン♂ Nidoran♂)| image= | ndex=#032| evofrom=None| evointo=Nidorino| gen=Generation I| pronun= Ni'-Doh-Ran | hp=46| atk=57| def=40| satk=40| sdef=40| spd=50| species=Poison Pin Pokémon| type= | height=1'07"| weight=19.8 lbs.| ability=Poison Point *Rivalry| color='Purple'| gender=0% ♀/ 100% ♂ }} Nidoran♂ (ニドラン♂ Nidoran♂) is a -type Pokémon and is the male counterpart to Nidoran♀. It can evolve into a Nidorino starting at level 16. Appearance Nidoran♂ is a small, rabbit-based Pokémon with large ears, whiskers and front teeth. They are covered with spines primarily on their back which can release potent poisons if Nidoran♂ is threatened. Nidoran♂ have a larger forehead horn than their female counterparts, Nidoran♀. Special Abilities Its large horns can secrete a powerful venom, unlike its female counterpart, the size of the horns is indicative of the strength of the venom. It also has unique muscles around its ears, which permit them to be moved in any direction. In Anime Nidoran♂ with its counterpart, Nidoran♀, were featured in the episode Wherefore Art Thou, Pokémon? ''. A young boy named Ralph owned a Nidoran♂ which evolved into a Nidorino after kissing his friend Emily's Nidoran♀. In Game To get one in Red and Blue, he can be found on route 22 and the Safari Zone. To get one in Yellow, he can be found on routes 2, 9, 10, 22, and the Safari Zone. To get one in Gold and Silver, he can be found on routes 35 and 36. To get one in Crystal, he can be found on route 35 and the National Park. To get one in Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Colosseum and XD, you have to trade one from FireRed and LeafGreen. To get one in FireRed, he can be found on route 3 and the Safari Zone areas 1, 2, & 3. To get one in LeafGreen, he can be found on route 3 and the Safari Zone areas 1 & 3. To get one in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum, he can be found on route 201 with the the PokeRadar. Pokédex Entries | txtcolor=black| redblue=Stiffens its ears to sense danger. The larger its horns, the more powerful its secreted venom.| yellow=Its large ears are always kept upright. If it senses danger, it will attack with a poisonous sting.| gold=It is small, but its horn is filled with poison. It charges then stabs with the horn to inject poison.| silver=It raises its big ears to check its surroundings. It will strike first if it senses any danger.| crystal=It constantly moves its large ears in many directions in order to detect danger right away.| ruby=The male Nidoran has developed muscles for moving its ears. Thanks to them, the ears can be freely moved in any direction. Even the slightest sound does not escape this Pokémon's notice.| sapphire=The male Nidoran has developed muscles for moving its ears. Thanks to them, the ears can be freely moved in any direction. Even the slightest sound does not escape this Pokémon's notice.| emerald=The male Nidoran has developed muscles that freely move its ears in any direction. Even the slightest sound does not escape this Pokémon's notice.| firered=Its large ears are flapped like wings when it is listening to distant sounds. It extends toxic barbs when angered.| leafgreen=It stiffens its ears to sense danger. The larger its horns, the more powerful its secreted venom.| diamond=It scans its surroundings by raising its ears out of the grass. Its toxic horn is for protection.| pearl=It scans its surroundings by raising its ears out of the grass. Its toxic horn is for protection.| platinum=It scans its surroundings by raising its ears out of the grass. Its toxic horn is for protection.| heartgold=It is small, but its horn is filled with poison. It charges then stabs with the horn to inject poison.| soulsilver=It raises its big ears to check its surroundings. It will strike first if it senses any danger.| }} Learnset Generation I ''Main article: Nidoran♂/Learnset Generation I Origins Nidoran♂'s name may be based on the word needle. It may also be based from the word cnidarian which are stinging animals. Alternatively, it may be based on 二 ni, two, or 二度 nido, two times/two degrees, referring to there being two distinct evolutionary lines using the name with similar names and traits. The ♂ in its name is an indication of its male gender. Category:Poison Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon